Screw reason
by deserts
Summary: Live a little. Tony's words turn Kate's world upside down. TATE, and completely AU [Twilight? No way!]. Enjoy!


**Screw reason**

* * *

A/N: Another TATE-story I wrote last night. Nothing fancy, just some fluff. ;) Hope you like it! Please review. Oh and sorry for any language mistakes (spelling, grammar and all that stuff), I'm still learning:)

* * *

** Screw reason**

"You really need to loosen up, Katie. Live a little!"

It had sounded like his usual banter, but his eyes had given it away. The sincerity she had seen there had caused her stomach to tingle and had kept her mind occupied ever since. She had not been able to concentrate on a single thing, always wondering if - maybe - he was actually right.

Now she found herself in the car, driving through an unknown neighbourhood, wearing a dress she would never have worn if not for his words.

She took a look at her PDA which she used for navigation.

'Why am I here?' she had asked herself about a million times, his voice and eyes etched upon her memory.

After some more minutes of driving she finally stopped and found a parking space. With a glance at her watch - 8.13 pm - she took a deep breath and got out of the car.

'Why am I doing this? It's not as if I need to prove something to him! Maybe not to him, but to myself?'

It was crazy. She had always ignored his stupid comments and juvenile innuendoes, but this time eliding just didn't work.

By now she was staring at the door in front of her, still not sure if she should / would / could know. But eventually, after shortly closing her eyes, she did it.

Knock knock. No answer. She knocked again. 'Maybe he's out. Of course he is! He probably has a date with a 'hot chick'!' She cursed herself inwardly for being naive enough to assume he'd be home on a Friday night.

As she was about to head for the stairs, the door suddenly creaked open, revealing a half-naked Tony, only clad in a towel which was wrapped around his waist, telling her he had just stepped out of the shower. The thought made her blush, and even more so when she realised he must have noticed her ogling him up and down. He took the same liberty and eyed her, admiring her dress, one he would never in his whole life have pictured her wearing. He finally said:

"Hey Kate! Come on in!"

She nodded thankfully and sat down on his sofa. With the words "I'll be right back", he disappeared into another room but returned a few moments later, fully clothed this time.

"So, what are you doing here?"

She stared at him a second or two, as if in thought, but then stuttered:

"Well, I came by to ask you if you've got any plans tonight. But you probably have so I should just go home again."

She was already rising from the sofa when he put a hand on her arm and gently forced her back down.

"Actually, I don't have anything special to do, I just thought I'd get a drink and then come back home."

"Oh..."

She didn't know what else to say. He smiled.

"Katie, you wanna go with me? You really need to check out this new place just around the corner. They have great cocktails and each night there's a different band!"

Kate answered slowly:

"Yeah, okay, why not."

"Great! Just give me five more minutes to change into something more appropriate so I won't vanish behind you and your stunning outfit."

She blushed again and watched him leave the room.

He reappeared exactly five minutes later and the sight simply took her breath away: He was wearing a perfectly fitting dark blue jeans and a tight black shit which made him look incredible and left her staring openly at him. He didn't seem to notice though since he was busy searching for a jacket. When he had found one, he stated:

"I'm ready, let's go!"

She smiled and left his apartment, Tony following suit. On the way down they decided they would walk to the club Tony had mentioned as it was just ten minutes away. They talked mostly about cases, but when they arrived and Tony opened the door of the club for Kate, he said:

"Okay, that's enough. No more work tonight. Let's have some fun, Katie!"

She agreed and they entered the building. As soon as they were inside, Tony spotted a table in a small corner where they sat down and ordered a drink.

A while later, after a lot of talking (and the work topic didn't come up once), laughing and bickering, Kate heard the beginning of a slow song she really liked. After a few more notes, she found the guts to ask him to dance. Of course he gladly accepted, leading her to the dance floor.

She found herself in his arms, both of them slowly swaying to the music. When the song ended and a new, faster one started, their glances met and Tony seemed to challenge her with his eyes. She accepted the challenge and started moving faster. As her self-consciousness grew, she made some daring moves, grinding her hip to his. He was taken aback by her sudden boldness and couldn't help but ask:

"What are you doing?"

"I'm loosening up, living a little" she repeated his words.

He just smiled, content she had decided to take his advice, and the fact she 'lived a little' with _him_ made him even more happy.

They danced to seven more songs, drank a few more cocktails and then left the bar.

Neither of them had noticed the time rushing by and suddenly it was four o'clock in the morning. Kate and Tony still had fun together and since both didn't want this amazing night to end, Tony announced:

"I'll show you my favourite place."

They walked up a small hill and were surrounded by trees, no city lights reaching through the leaves of the forest.

Suddenly they came across a glade and Kate's breath caught. The sight was absolutely... She couldn't find the right words to express what she felt. It was just indescribable.

It was a little meadow with some flowers. A small river, rather a stream, was flowing on their left; on the right the meadow was margined by trees. They could see the stars twinkling on the milky way through the green rooftop. Tony took her hand, guided her to the middle of the area and sat down, Kate next to him.

"This is incredible!" she exclaimed, which made him smile.

She gazed at the starry sky, wondering how many of his girlfriends he had brought up here. As if he had read her mind, he murmured:

"Nobody's ever seen this before, just you..."

He whole body prickled for a moment and a shiver ran down her spine at the thought of Tony DiNozzo sharing this kind of experience with her and only her. She decided to take it one step further by asking why she was the only one he had ever brought to this place.

He gulped, not sure what to reply. His mind screamed 'Lie to her! Lie to her!', but his heart desperately longed to tell the truth and voice his feelings. Her intense look made him nervous, his heartbeat increasing and his breathing quickening.

His final thought was 'Screw reason!' as he bent over and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She responded immediately, causing his stomach to flip over and his heart to skip a beat.

He cursed his body for needing oxygen to survive because the kiss ended much too soon after his fancy. Therefore he took only two deep breaths and then his lips descended on hers again. And again and again and again.

And that is how the rising sun found the couple, kissing on a meadow, surrounded by trees and birds, flowers and butterflies.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think?

---Isa / tate4ever


End file.
